monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Stone Crusher
Stone Crusher is a Ford Super Duty monster truck owned by Monster Trucks Unlimited since 2005. It is driven by team owner Steve Sims out of Virginia Beach, Virginia. Aside from Sims, many other drivers have driven Stone Crusher including Monster Jam World Finals champion Morgan Kane and monster truck legend Gary Wiggins. As of 2018, his son Trevor also drives. Since 2008, Sims has become one of the top drivers in the sport, appearing in seven Monster Jam World Finals making him the iconic driver of Stone Crusher. History * 2005 - Stone Crusher debuts after Steve Sims bought the former Backdraft chassis. He then hired Gary Wiggins, out of Mopar Magic fame, to drive Stone Crusher for him. *2006 - Gary suffers a back injury in Pontiac, MI after a hard landing. He would eventually make a full recovery. * 2008 - Steve Sims takes over as driver, and debuts a new scheme. He would take Stone Crusher to its first World Finals appearance in March as well as an appearance in the video game Monster Jam: Urban Assault. * 2010 - Stone Crusher appears in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. * 2011 - Steve builds a new Stone Crusher chassis for him and his old one became a second truck that ran throughout the year. Darren Migues joins the team to drive it. Bryan Wright also runs the truck multiple times. * 2012 - Morgan Kane takes over the second Stone Crusher. Steve's son Steven debuts the teammate truck Hooked that same year. * 2013 - Morgan leaves the team to drive Iron Man for FELD Motorsports. * 2014 - A pink Mothers Day Stone Crusher appears in Virginia Beach, Virginia. * 2015 - Stone Crusher takes part of the Fox Sports 1 Championship Series and makes its final World Finals appearance to date. Kevin Lewis drives the truck on some occasions. * 2016 - Stone Crusher appears on the second Fox Sports 1 Championship Series. *2017 - The truck competes on the East Coast Fox Sports 1 Championship Series. In late 2017, Steve had some chassis work done to the rear end, making it resemble a Paul Cohen chassis, on both of his trucks. * 2018 - The original was sold to Spain and it became Race Monkey. Stone Crusher competes in Stadium Tour 1 with Sims driving. In the 2nd half of the year, Buddy Tompkins and Cole Venard ran the truck along with Sims. Steve's other son Trevor makes his debut on July 21. * 2020- The truck competes on Stadium Championship Series Red World Finals Appearances * 2008 - Steve Sims * 2009 - Steve Sims * 2010 - Steve Sims * 2011 - Steve Sims * 2012 - Steve Sims (YGS: Morgan Kane) * 2013 - Steve Sims * 2014 - Steve Sims * 2015 - Steve Sims Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam: Urban Assault * Monster Jam: Path of Destruction * Monster Jam (mobile game) * Monster Jam Battlegrounds * Monster Jam: Crush It! Gallery Stone Chhgygrusher.jpg 120000.jpg stoncrsh205a.jpg HTX010607-(29).jpg|Stone Crusher 2005-2007 12110011 10153524235236391 5156280332217390117 o.jpg Stonecrusher1a.jpg Unnamhfghjgfghfgjhjgfghjghjghjked.png|2008 Concept 045.jpg|Stone Crusher 2008-2009 Frdstn209a.jpg dominosstonecrusher.jpg|With a Domino's Pizza car topper on it's roof as an advertisement 28d9c590-565b-4876-9259-99196eac872f.jpg|Stone Crusher 2010 ace8eb0f-873a-401b-b2cd-1eba28c116aa.jpg|Stone Crusher 2011-2015 mg_1678.jpg|Stone Crusher 2012 Wfstn212a0.jpg|ditto 7c8a7fb0-bd27-4f96-946a-9587f450bcdd.jpg|Stone Crusher in 2015 with a black grille syracuse-monster-jam-2016-002.jpg|Stone Crusher 2016 Monsters-on-the-beach-2014-sunday-036.jpg|Mother's Day Stone Crusher Stncrshr214a.jpg Stncrshrd216b1.jpg evansville12update.jpg|Morgan Kane's Stone Crusher circa 2012 Wfstn212a.jpg|Ditto Stone_Crusher.jpg|Stone Crusher circa 2017 37284605_1972215902831026_8695154925610467328_o.jpg|Stone Crusher circa 2018 37335351_1972216736164276_3905779985524195328_o.jpg|Ditto stone_crusher 2020.jpg|circa 2020 stonecrusherrender.jpg|Stone Crusher's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. stone-crusher-links.jpg|logo. 15d39941-1337-4b3a-b96a-1214d7fe9809.jpg|Stone Crusher ATV (behind Monster Energy) stonecrushertoy.png|Logo 2009 22-Stone Crusher.jpg|Hot Wheels toy Category:Trucks Category:Monster Trucks Unlimited Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2005 Category:Ford Trucks